


The Pick Up

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 day places challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean goes into a gay bar he'd never been in before and picks up Cas, the bartender.





	

Dean sat down at the end of the bar. He’d never been in this one before. He frequented gay bars when he could. He didn’t want his brother to know he was bi, so he just looked for gay bars when he could, when Sam was out of town.   
  
He was just looking for a one night stand. Or even something fast and dirty in the bathroom if that was all he could get. 

 

Cas saw him come in. He really liked the guy’s looks. He had a feral look on his face that was very arousing. Cas walked down the bar and asked what he could get him. Dean looked at him, paused for a moment, and then just asked for a beer.

 

Cas got a beer and put it down in front of the guy. 

 

“My name is Cas. Haven’t seen you in here before.”

 

“That’s because it’s my first time here. Dean, by the way.”

 

Someone called for another drink so Cas had to get it. When he was finished, he walked back to Dean.

 

“So, Dean is it? Can I get you another beer?”

 

Dean looked Cas up and down. “Yeah, I’ll take another.”

  
  


Dean quit looking around the bar and just watched Cas. Cas was gorgeous, way more handsome than the usual guys he picked up. He wondered if Cas was gay or bi, or just someone who bartended for the money.

  
  


Cas liked Dean’s look. He looked like he would be a tiger in bed. 

  
  


Cas brought Dean’s beer and said casually, “I get off in an hour.” He looked at Dean and waited,

 

“Good information to have, thanks. I think I’ll wait around for you.”

 

Cas grinned and went back to work.

 

Dean nursed his beer. He didn’t want to get buzzed or drunk when he had a date as hot as Cas.

 

The hour passed quickly, and Garth showed up to relieve Cas. Cas took his apron off and walked up to Dean.

 

“Got a place in mind for us to go to? If not, there’s always my place.” He loved the feral look on Dean’s face.

 

Dean answered, looking Cas up and down again, “We can go to my place.”

 

With that, Dean got off the stool and led the way to his car. When they got there, Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him passionately. He sucked on Cas’ bottom lip and forced his tongue into Cas’ mouth.

 

Cas responded. He loved when Dean sucked his bottom lip and ran his teeth over it. He opened for Dean’s tongue and when his tongue met Dean’s he felt it all the way to his toes.

 

Dean broke away, smiling, and opened the rider’s door for Cas. Cas got in, and Dean walked around the Impala and got in the driver’s seat. The car roared to life and they were off.

 

Dean actually didn’t live too far from the bar. They didn’t speak a word on the trip. There was nothing really to say.

 

When Dean parked the car in a space, Cas could see a row of apartments. He got out and followed Dean to a door. When Dean got it unlocked, he went inside. Dean flicked on the lights and grabbed Cas by the shirt, pulling Cas close.

 

They kissed for a while, leaving both of them breathless. Dean pushed his hips against Cas’ and Cas felt Dean’s hard cock through his jeans. Cas was just as hard.

 

Dean took Cas’ hand and led him down a hall to a bedroom. They went inside, and Dean immediately took off Cas’ shirt. Then Dean pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it aside. He pulled Cas close again, and the heat of skin on skin made Cas moan.

 

Dean pushed Cas towards the bed while kissing him. When Cas’ legs hit the edge of the bed, Dean pushed him down. Cas’ feet were still on the floor.

 

Dean reached and undid Cas’ pants, first the button and then the zipper. Grinning, he pulled Cas’ pants and boxers down and off, Cas lifted his hips to help. Dean knelt and took off Cas’ shoes and socks and pulled the pants and boxers completely off.

 

Cas scooted up on the  bed until his head was at the headboard. He watched Dean take off his pants and underwear. When his cock sprang free, Cas whistled. 

 

“You’re really packing there, Dean.”

 

Dean just smiled that feral smile and crawled over Cas. He straddled Cas’ hips and kissed him again. Cas put one hand around Dean’s neck, pulling him even closer.

 

Dean began to kiss down Cas’ neck, and Cas threw his head back to give Dean access. Cas’ breath was short.

 

Dean kissed and sucked marks down Cas’ throat and then across his collarbone. Cas was moaning by this point. Dean moved down and took a nipple in his mouth, lightly biting it and then sucking hard on it. His hand was on Cas’ other nipple, rolling it between his fingers and pinching occasionally.

 

Cas was so worked up, he thought he’d blow his load right then and there. He took a few deep breaths and calmed.

 

Dean kissed over his belly and Cas’ cock was leaking pre cum. He was feeling so needy,,,

 

Dean totally bypassed Cas’ cock and he kissed and licked over Cas’ balls. Cas groaned and put his hand of Dean’s head. Dean licked under them, and Cas spread his legs wide and bent his knees.

 

Dean licked over Cas’ anus and Cas gasped and arched his back.

 

“Jesus, Dean…. That’s…. That’s good…”

 

Dean licked around Cas’ rim and then shoved his tongue into Cas. Cas was moaning and fisting the bedcovers..

 

After a bit of wiggling his tongue in Cas’ hole, he pulled away. He reached on the nightstand for his lube. He poured a generous amount in his hand and ran his fingers through it.

 

He shoved a lubed finger into Cas, and smiled at Cas’ gasp. He moved the finger around inside of Cas’ tight hole and found what he was looking for. He rubbed Cas prostate and Cas made a cry and almost sat up. Dean held him down with a hand on his belly.   
  
“Shh, Cas, I’ve got you.”

 

He forced a second finger into Cas’ tightness. Cas was tight as a virgin and it made Dean wonder when the last time he had sex was. But he put that out of his mind in favor of thinking about how good it was going to feel when he got his cock in there.

 

Dean sissored his fingers back and forth, and added a third. Cas was moaning.

 

“Fuck, Dean… I’m ready… shove it in for god’s sake…”

 

Smiling, Dean pulled his fingers out. 

 

“Oh, a bossy bottom, huh?”

 

Cas stuck his tongue out.

 

Dean grabbed his cock and ran the head around Cas’ hole, causing Cas to groan again, then shoved it in. Cas was still so tight it was like a vise on his cock. He groaned as he bottomed out.

 

He paused to give Cas time to relax and adjust, and then he pulled back and pushed back in. It was so hot and tight he almost came on the spot.

 

He managed to control himself and established a rhythm. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and locked his knees, meeting every one of Dean’s thrusts with one of his own.

 

“Fuck… Dean…. Faster… please …harder…”

 

Dean sped up and began to thrust into Cas as hard as he could. It was so good, he felt like the top of his head would come off.

 

“Cas… you’re so tight..you feel so good on my cock…”

 

They moaned and groaned and gasped and clung to each other. 

 

Eventually, Cas started to lose his rhythm with Dean and came all over himself. Dean watched the strings of white cum paint Cas’ belly and chest.

 

Cas tightened up on Dean’s cock even tighter and Dean moaned loudly. He came inside Cas over and over. He thrust through his orgasm and then collapsed on top of Cas, struggling to get his breath.   
  
When he softened to the point that he slid out of Cas, he rolled to the side and lay there panting.

 

Cas smiled at him and kissed him. Dean grabbed Cas’ by the back of the neck and held the kiss a long time. 

 

When they broke, Dean asked, “How long has it been since you had sex, Cas? You’re so tight…”

 

Cas grinned at him. “Oh, about a year.”

 

Dean was shocked. “A yes? Then why did you come home with me tonight?”

 

Cas looked away. “I just liked your looks, I guess.”

 

Dean turned Cas back to look at him. “I liked yours too.”

 

Cas grabbed his boxers from the floor and wiped himself clean. “ I guess I should get dressed so you can drive me back…”   
  
Dean looked him in his beautiful blue eyes. “I was kinda hoping you’d spend the night.”

 

Cas smiled shyly. “I’d like that, Dean.”

 

They got married six months later.

 


End file.
